Shazam7121 Rap Battles
Shazam7121 Rap Battles is a rap battle series created by Shazam7121.and co-owned by Zack Maloney, etc. Rap Battles (Original) Season 1 (Original): 1- Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2- Michael Myers vs Jeff the Kiler 3- Sonic.EXE vs Evil Otto 4- Shotgun160 vs Knowe386 5- Mario vs Mickey Mouse 6- Minecraft vs Roblox 7- Google Plus vs Skype 8- The Rap Battle Parody vs Epic Rap Battles of History 9- Tiger Woods vs OJ Simpson 10- Link vs Cloud 11- Shy Guy vs Isaac 12- Usher11 vs KennethH5 13- Shotgun vs Knowe386 2 Season 2 Original: 14- Chris Brown vs Beatskull 15- Angry Video Game Nerd vs Angry Joe 16- Mario vs Luigi 17- Google Hangouts vs Skype 18- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck 19- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 20- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 2 21- The Chosen One vs The Second Coming 22- Minecraft vs Roblox 2 Rap Battles (Official): 1/23- Mario vs Luigi Remaster 2/24- Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash 3/25- XBOX 1 vs PS4 4/26- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 5/27- Minecraft vs Roblox 3 6/28- Shazam7121 vs Shazam's Dad 7/29- Filthy Frank vs Danny Phatom 8/30- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck (Remaster) 9/31- Donald Trump vs Jay Gatsby 10/32- Aiden Pearce vs Anonymous ??- Ninja vs Bruce Lee ??- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 2 (Series Finale) Unofficial/Scrapped Battles 1- Camper vs Log (April Fools 2015) 2- Raulix vs Steve (Minecraft) (Deleted) 3- Chris Brown vs Beatskull 2 4- Stofferex vs Zander (WoodenHornets) 5- Chris Brown vs Beatskull (Remaster) (supposed to be as a Series Finale) Cast: # Shazam7121 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19 ,20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, Upcoming) # Zack Maloney (23, 24, 26, 27, 28, 2x Upcoming) # KennethH5 (3, 4, 5, 6, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, Upcoming) # Usher11 (1, 2, 4, 6, 9, 17, 12, Upcoming) # Shara (Shazam's Sister) (11) # Jet (7, 13, 15, 32) # Zaloxitah (14, 16, 19, 27, Upcoming) # Jana (Shazam's Sister) (16, 28) # Alejandro Silva (19) # SuperJake1764 (19) # Justin MarioSonic (21) # Light (20, Upcoming) # Skeep (2017 April Fools, Upcoming) # ChaoProductions (25, 29, Upcoming) # Shazam's Dad (28, Upcoming) # Justin Buckner (28/Reused Footage) # Speakonia (28) # SuperThingsOnCups (32) # Nath (24, 27, 30, Upcoming) # F00PZ (24, Upcoming) # Daniel (Tovi Boi) (24, 30) # Boris (27) # Endy (31) # TheDankHank (30) # Vladimyr P. (31) # Gamer (32) # Nara David (2x Upcoming) # Eduar Gutierrez (24, 30) # Mythical Numbers of 123 (Upcoming) # John Brownwood (Upcoming) # Kuba Bandura (Upcoming) # Emandsam (Upcoming) # Clineonurite (Upcoming) # Dani Frias (Upcoming) # Declan Corey (Upcoming) # Jacob Graal (Upcoming) # Samuel'sCrazyWorld (Upcoming) # Raulix (Scrapped, Upcoming) # Sans the skeleton (Upcoming) # Primetec (Scrapped, Upcoming) # IcerM (Upcoming) # Pop Culture Rap Battles (Upcoming) # Daniel the Rapper (Upcoming) # Alexander Blue Canine (Upcoming) # TruthBrood (Upcoming)Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Cameos # Beatskull (17) # KeeperAction (17, 31) # Tehmontananspartangamer (15) # Nathan Provost (19/Reused Footage) # mrbiggyful (19/Reused Footage) # Fle (26, 27, 28) # Boris's Sister (27, 30)